Victorian Lolita
by EvatriceChan
Summary: A very young Japanese Lolita tailor has visited the Phantomhive household on her buisness leave. In order make more money, she has been offered to serve Ciel Phantomhive until her leave is finished. CielXOC
1. Arrival

**A/N: **My best friend, Moya, requested that I made this story. Of course I'm going to make it about her. I love you so much Moya, you're my best friend ever. Love love love love love.

* * *

The young, blonde haired girl got escorted into the mansion by the handsome demon butler. She took a good look around. There were three servants lined up in perfect symmetry. None of them flinched, and the demon butler bowed. The young blonde blushed as she took another look. There was a giant picture in the back of the stairs. There was a turquoise haired man and a red haired woman, posing in an old Victorian pose. Of course, she was at Phantomhive estate.

The young blonde was a trader from Japan, trading toy parts to the company. That was her mission. She needed to sell almost all these toy parts, because her company wasn't doing well, and it could go down in flames. She wore a black and red Victorian-Lolita dress, with a miniature top hat headband with lace. Her lips were painted black and her eyes sported a smoky effect.

She was escorted up the stairs, and she was careful not to step on her expensive dress that her rich grandmother made. The girl was probably much known in Japan, since her company was famous. Her company was biased around a Lolita fashion shop, but occasionally, they would make toys, mostly stuffed animals. She let out a strange sigh once she was escorted to the top of the stairs. The girl was very strange, or at least known for being strange. She was a very outgoing gothic girl, who loved to tease people, but proper when needed. Her name was Moya Itoshii, which meant lovely core.

Once she was in the Phantomhive study, she sat nervously in front of the boy at the desk. He gestured for the demon butler to leave at once. The young Phantomhive sighed and spoke.

"Moya Itoshii, welcome to Phantomhive estate…I am Ciel Phantomhive."

"Yes, I was informed of your name when I agreed to the trip, very nice to meet you, I expect you to treat me kindly, since I will be staying here for a few days," She added a smile. Ciel raised an eyebrow at her immediate attitude, but then chuckled at it.

"But of course, miss. Now to discuss the business…"

"Yes, yes."

"Our company is in desperate need of…"

The two young teenage beings talked about the deals and statuses of the company. Lady Moya was demanding a higher raise for her Lolita cloths, and Ciel was trying to make a reasonable negotiation with the demanding girl. It's only right for a girl to want more money for her company, since it was doing terrible.

"Miss Moya, I will make a cunning deal with you…I will pay €4014 for your cloths, and an extra 3,000 if you work for me during your leave."

"Pardon me, sir, I am not a servant!"

The young Phantomhive stood up from his desk, taking a glance around.

"My servants are the best, but none of them are very good tailors, and you, Miss Moya, would be excellent at this task." He grinned.

Moya raised an eyebrow and smiled. She didn't think this would be the correct way to raise money for her company. She actually, found the young Phantomhive to be quite attractive. She wasn't even thinking straight. _Maybe if I like this job…I can take a permanent leave and hand the company over to my partner, Mari…_Moya was willing to do this job.

"Very well, Earl of Phantomhive, I will sew to your heart's content…."

Ciel grinned a mature grin and shook the girls hand as she stood up.

"Come now, I will show you your room for the time being…"

* * *

Moya's designated room was very nice. It had a mini chandelier and a nice bed set and drawers, where the butler had loaded her clothes in. Since it was almost time to retire for the night, she sat down on the bed in her nightgown, and thought about the exquisite dinner and that boy…Ciel Phantomhive. He was very polite, but nonchalant. Maybe she should get him to…open up a bit.

_I'd like that…._

But for now, it was time for the young girl to rest in the unfamiliar room, which was very cozy and comfortable. She lay down and blew the candle out. Her blue eyes glowed in the darkness of the room.

_There is something strange about this manor…and I don't know what. It sort of has a very melancholy feel to it, like something terrible happened. Is it why the boy is so nonchalant with people? He isn't very demanding, and why the hell does he wear that patch over his eye…? I wonder…I wonder so many things..._

And with that, she fell into a sleep


	2. Your Terrible!

"_Young Guest, it is time to rise for your duty…"_

His voice was so hazy. It was the demon butler, waking Lady Moya up. Groggily, she sat up in bed and swung her feet over the bed. Sebastian, the butler, knelt down at the foot of the bed and started to unbutton the top buttons of her nightgown. She immediately jolted back and whimpered. Sebastian looked up at her, with a very nonchalant look. Just like Ciel's gaze. She knew the handsome butler was just trying to be kind, but she didn't want him to undress her.

"Sebastian, I can do it myself, thank you."

Sebastian nodded and opened a small case he had been carrying with him since he walked into Moya's room. He set the case on her bed, crinkling the sheets as he started to open it. The contents were her uniform, which was a red dress with frills, it was surprisingly low cut and cute. She felt her mouth open, and her eyes glowing.

"I will leave you to it, young guest." Sebastian whispered, and left the room.

* * *

"Your uniform looks dashing." Young Ciel Phantomhive sat at the breakfast table gazing at the uniform that he had saved for her. It seemed though he had known she was coming, and known she would accept the task that he made up.

The breakfast table was arranged in blues and yellows, the plates were almost perfect. On the plates, were eggs and complimentary toast. There were also glasses of grape wine on the table. The servants were standing behind Ciel, smiling at Lady Moya who just walked inside.

"Please, sit."

Moya sat next the head of the table where her plate was. Ciel's hand lingered around his plate, and he looked down nervously.

_That's the first time I have seen him show any type of emotion…_

Moya started to eat the well-prepared eggs and toast quietly, and Ciel picked at it. He had a lot of wine though, gulping each glass to the last drop, almost as if he were trying to get rid of some problems, or as if he was trying to solve something. Moya ate everything on her plate to the last crumb, and Ciel was amazed, since he wasn't a big eater, and barley ate a quarter of his food.

Breakfast was quite awkward, because it looked like Ciel had something on his mind. He was biting his lower lip, grasping the knife hard, and looking at Moya for help. It was killing Moya inside to see Ciel so insecure. _Damn it…I have only known him for a day, bloody hell, power down already!_

"Master Ciel…This is a wonderful breakfast you have prepared, but it looks like something has been bothering-"

"Ask me later…" Ciel said suddenly standing up, almost messily. "Come now Moya, you will have a discussion day with me today, and you will start – erm- follow me. Sebastian! Clean up immediately."

* * *

Ciel and Moya were sitting down in chairs in his office, discussing their personal business lives. Moya told Ciel about Mari, a very shy assistant of hers, who was also a total klutz.

"I know this is early of me to be asking but, I need you to fix me up a new design tonight, immediately. You will have a VERY tough day tomorrow, I need something to wear."

…

_Something was DEFINATLY bothering him_

"Master Ciel," She got down on one knee "I will tailor to your hearts content, I won't let you down."

It was red, with a blue and white sash, decorative flowers hanging off the hip with silver lining. A tiny red hair clip, a flower patch, it defiantly was amazing.

Moya was sewing, it was what she enjoyed doing, and ever since her grandmother died she was the heir to take on the business. Whenever she sewed, she thought about her grandmother, and how her wrinkled hands flew over the hems, working their magic into art. Her grandmother never knew how to speak though, whenever she tried only hums would come out. Moya looked down; her grandmother was the greatest person on the face of the earth. Now it's only her and Mari living together. They had nobody.

* * *

"Moya…this is…"

Ciel was at loss for words. The dress was absolutely TERRIBLE. His eyes bugged out of his head and he was trying to speak. Moya was sitting down in a big leather chair, hands folded into her lap, smiling.

"It's terrible." Ciel finally managed to say it.

Moya's face immediately dropped, and tears formed in her eyes. Ciel looked like he was about to vomit, and he put his head down on his desk. He looked sick as his eyes closed slowly. At this point, Moya became worried about the boy.

"M-master Ciel!" Moya stumbled by his desk, rubbing his back. The boy sighed and stood up forcefully.

"My apologies, Miss Moya, but…"

He sighed stressfully and walked over to her. Ciel put his slender arms on her shoulders (he is 3 inches taller than her).

"Moya, my fiancée, Elizabeth Milford, is visiting tomorrow. She wants you to make her a dress."

_Fiancée_

_Fiancée_

_Fiancée_

Moya felt as she had no choice now, she must be better than the fiancée. She strived to be better.


	3. Plaid Move

Ciel, Sebastian, Mey-rin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka, and Moya waited by the front door for Elizabeth Milford to arrive. To Moya, the wait seemed like forever. She could feel the sweat trickling down her chest. Ciel also looked unsettled, Sebastian looked nonchalant. Moya felt she had no chance with Ciel, since he was betrothed. Scratch that, THERE WAS NO CHANCE. She sighed loudly. Sebastian looked for a short second, and then narrowed his eyes. A stream of sweat trickled down Ciel's forehead. He was wearing the outfit that Moya made for him, secretly, he liked it A LOT. He found Moya getting flustered the night before charming and cute. Wait, WHAT WAS HE THINKING? He's betrothed, god forbid…

"!" The door opened with a loud crash, cracking the wood on the door. Sebastian sighed and rubbed his forehead. That's another thing he would have to be fixing later…

A cute, curly haired, blonde girl appeared kissing Ciel tenderly on the lips. Ciel was trying to pry her off of him.

"Oh I missed you SOOO much!" Elizabeth shouted, laughing and smiling. Ciel was still trying to get her off. Moya, on the other hand, was looking at her feet. Sebastian quickly notices her melancholy and tapped over to her.

"You mustn't be flustered miss-"

"Oh so who is this girl Ciel!" Elizabeth cooed, looking over at Moya. She contracted her face into an evil stare.

"Her name is Moya, and she is currently living here." Ciel said in an unnatural, mean voice. Elizabeth got mad.

"Oh yeah! The tailor girl, right? Well, I have an assignment for you, girl. I want you to make ME a dress!"

Moya looked at Elizabeth scared, and she tried to look as innocent as possible, but this girl was…A TOTAL to Moya…

"Right away, Miss Milford! Would you like me to pick up the color scheme for you?" Moya replied, trying to hold her anger back. She really was an outgoing person, but wanted to do whatever she must do to impress Ciel. She looked at Elizabeth happily, smiling foully. Sebastian noticed it, but no one else seemed too.

"No, I pick the color scheme here, tailor girl. I want EVERY COLOR of the rainbow. Yellow, red, blue, purple, and green, make it contrast! It's very important to me…" Elizabeth backfired. Ciel looked very uneasy at everyone.

"It's my pleasure to serve you, Miss Milford. I will get right too it…" Moya said with a little disgust, which made Elizabeth smile.

"ELIZABETH! You'd best not be disrespectful to my servants at the manor. I'll have to UN-betroth us and be done with it." Ciel said with anger and embarrassment. No, he wasn't embarrassed because Elizabeth was bossing Moya around; he was embarrassed because he was trying so hard to hide his affection for Moya.

"Ciel, you're so Silly Willy!" Elizabeth laughed "You can't disown me; I'm your lovely fiancée, why would you want to?"

With that she gave the most bloody untruthful smile it could kill Ciel in a heartbeat.

* * *

Moya paced around her tiled room, thinking what to do. Those colors were so hard to work with, she was just an amateur…and made GOTHIC LOLITA clothing, not some colorful princess dress! Lizzy really was a hard girl to work with, and Moya despised the fact that she was Ciel's fiancée. To make it sum up, she was JEALOUS. It was her sin. It was her burden. She must have Ciel Phantomhive.

"_Moya, you are so talented at making clothes." Moya's grandmother called out to her from the living room. Moya had just made her a funeral gown. She knew that she was going to die. Her call was so faint, but Moya could hear her, since she concentrated really hard._

"_Grandma, why must you die today?" Moya whined, silently. Her grandmother smiled and smoothed back Moya's hair._

"_God has called for me, Moya. I want YOU to have the Lolita…company." Moya's grandmother said, running out of breath. _

"_You don't HAVE to die. Save your breath. I can do all of your speaking for you…"_

_**DENIAL**_

_

* * *

_

All Moya felt was denial when she was picking out the cloth she would use. She picked out different shades, colors, and patterns. She figured she would make a plaid pattern, adding white because white contrasted everything. She thought about her assistant/maid, Mari, and what she had said to her when grandma died.

_Life goes on…._

She nodded, determined to make this the best damn dress anybody had ever seen.

"Ah, Miss Itoshii?" A voice said from the door, peeking in. It was Ciel Phantomhive, inviting himself in, seating himself at one of Moya's chairs. "I would like to see how you work if you don't mind…"

Moya blushed and then laughed mischievously.

"I see we are giving in, Mr. Phantomhive? Fine, you can see how I work, but please take note." She laughed again. "I don't want my students to go 'un-teached'"

She continued, threading her hands through the material, smiling at Ciel every once in a while. Ciel stood up and Moya looked at him, confused.

"Miss Itoshii, may I try sewing it with you?" He asked, forthright. He gave her a quick smile and her heart melted.

"Well, of course Ciel!"

Ciel stood in front of her, while she put her hands on his. She told him how to thread the dress. Their hands worked throughout the dress with care. Ciel listened inventively, taking interest in everything Moya was saying. His hands did not tremble one bit, but Moya's hands were. Moya was afraid she might drop the pin or something. Ciel chuckled at her trembling hands. They worked away until there was a beautiful dress.

"Moya…it is really beautiful." Ciel whispered, looking at the plaid dress in amazement.

The dress was rainbow plaid and glowing. It had a headpiece and socks they made also. Ciel gazed into Moya's eyes…they looked worried.

"Don't worry…" He ruffled Moya's hair and she laughed.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Lizzy exclaimed, angrily.

"She can't be this- UHH!"

"You seduced him! Why is he on your side?"

Elizabeth grabbed Moya's wrist.

"ELIZABETH!" Ciel screamed, trying to pull Elizabeth off Moya.

Elizabeth jerked. She twisted Moya's wrist back, making her scream in pain. She twisted it more until it broke. Moya screamed, the room then went silent. Moya looked around, at Ciel, then at Elizabeth. All of her emotions went to her mouth. She screamed loudly, then ran out of the room.

* * *

"S-Sebastian…"

Sebastian listened to the girl who was now crying into his chest. He sighed at how wet his shirt was getting considering how many tears she was crying.

"I want to go home…"

* * *

"Moya?Moya…" Ciel whispered above her. He smiled. Her hand was now mended and fine. Ciel was cradling her on the couch. She was blushing.

Ciel rubbed her forehead.

"I hope you have decided to stay…"

"Ciel…I am going to stay…"

Ciel smiled as she sat up next to him. They were talking and laughing like normal again. It's as if they put Lizzy behind them. Even so, Moya wondered what happened to her, but she didn't care. All she cared was that she was getting Ciel's loving attention. Ciel hardly laughed, it was Moya who laughed, as an array of colors and opportunities appeared in front of her.

"I received news from your maid…" Ciel blurted. Moya looked at him amazed. She held her own hurting hand and looked at Ciel. "She will be here in about…hmm…maybe 3 days?"

"WHY WOULD MARI EVEN LEAVE THE SHOP? That damned…never mind." She smiled and Ciel chuckled. "I can't wait to see her!"

* * *

_Mari had it all laid out for her. A handsome butler that cared for her and only her, a handsome life, a big charity house, a big house, what more could she ask for? The butler fell in love with her; it was the burden he had to carry. When she was dying, he made her into him… what he was._

"_SEBASTIAN!"_

"_I HATE YOU!" _

"_I'm sorry Mari; see you in 100 years or more…"_

"_No! You know I'm afraid of the dark! Please! Don't leave me!"_

"_Goodnight."_

* * *

**A/N**: Eva here!

I hope you all enjoyed it~ R AND R! DON'T FLAME!


End file.
